The Republic of Esparcova
The Republic of Esparcova is a medium-sized, economically powered nation known for their military and trade industries. Esparcova is located at the sourthern most tip of Jaseque serving as a link between the east and west, this situation has been extremely benefical for Esparcova, as each year around 600 million tons of foodstuffs alone pass through from the east to the west and vise versa. Esparcova is the current delegate of the Federation of Jaseque as of 2013. The capital city and economic centre is Onestra, a flourishing city nestled between the Remana and Lappano ranges. Esparcova boasts the second largest economy in Jaseque, with Meralake taking the top position. Esparcova's top exports are Coal, Uranium, Timber, Timber Products and Natural Gas. History The First Explorers and Colonisation The area known as Esparcova was first discovered by a lower Lafano tribe closely related with the Lico called the Remeliano. The Remeliano were almost entirely wiped out by the great famine of 1341, but the few that survived maintained their culture and traditions. In 1401 explorers from Licore in the Mercian Empire (current day Venzoa) by the names of Juliano Torrano and Dorestan Esparcova and their crew discovered a fertile valley south of the Lappano ranges. The many fresh water streams running through the valley surprised the colonists as they did not expect to find such a picturesque and functional destination ideal for building a colony. After several years the colony was flourishing, with the few Remeliano left watching carefully. Governer Andolphe Pornavo discovered the sly people watching them and invited them to a dinner party at his home. Their were many language barriers so communication was hard and mostly by hand gestures. Opracto Grosingo, one of governer Pornavo's servants was a descendent of an upper Lofano tribe and could understand pieces of the Remeliano's language. The governer asked Opracto to translate; he accepted. Soon a mistranslation tore the room apart and the Remeliano were experiencing violent outbursts against the governer and government personel. Soon the Espar police were called to break up the fight, they tried hard to remove the Remeliano from the room before someone obtained injurys, but they would not budge. It took a police officer to knock a Remeliano unconsious before they finally started clearing the room, some even exiting through the window. The Great Riots of Onestra Soon the Remeliano were compelled to destroy all of Onestra, as they had taken their land and disregarded their noblest warriors and leaders. The Remeliano started destroying homes of innocent civilians and burning public buildings, sum 28 civilians were killed, 778 injured. After half of Onestra was destroyed the police had finally captured 147 Remeliano warriors; They were all publicly executed. Soon a group of activists named the La Escual attempted to start an army of rebels to protest against the government, as they were concerned for their safety, enviromental sustainability (after Norman Laminel's infamous speech dividing the nation) and the overall productivity of the government. The Mercian Civil War Soon La Escual had gathered 2,832 men to fight and had won the support of 19,289 (70% of the population) citizens. La Escual planned to start a coup and overthrow the government. Unfortunately the government discovered their plan and mobilised the police force to capture members of La Escual. Soon a war broke out on the streets of Onestra and travelled across the tiny colony, the majority wanted to be free. After the battle of Onestra, La Escual had obtained many casualties and the future was looking bleak. Until other colonies and regions of the Mercian Empire including Torrano, Cascarcini, Laurundano, Venzoa, Allinision and Libkinbar saw this 'uprising' as an opportunity to fight for their own independence. With most of Meralake's colonies against them they were largely outnumbered except for two loyal regions: Caspavias and the small landlocked region of Burtria. After many cities in Venzoa, Meralake and Caspavias had been bombed and over 700,000 people had died, the war just kept on raging. A fragile council was set up but only managed to split the nations further apart as the council collasped. Three years later, another council was created it was a major step in ending the war. After sixteen years of violence, the war was coming to a close, any many regions previously under the crown of Meralake declared themselves as an independent nations, including Esparcova. The first president of Esparcova, Tom Calahorra made a speech that installed patriotism, unity and justice into the minds of the citizens of this new nation, an exerpt of the speech follows: "The Mercian Empire has lost their former power and strength acquired through colonialism and expansion! We will no longer suffer under Mercian rule, our economy will no longer suffer under Mercian rule, our children will not grow to suffer under Mercian rule. The Mercian Empire have lost all that is rightfully ours, they have lost an efficient workforce, strong military and powerhouse economical region. But we, have lost nothing! Make room for progress Esparcova because we are now free from the chains of Meralake! Progress! We are free to improve, exceed expectations and become a desireable nation!" 1999 PNG Bank Heist On the 5th of August 1999, the infamous Rolling Fires (Sapustua Golcini) gang setup a heist so successful that their 6 members brought the defence force and the government of Esparcova to the brink of national emergency. A PNG Bank in the centre of Pornavo was cleverly put to a stand still after a computer virus was installed into the computer system which controlled the security systems. The 'malfunction' caused the emergency doors to close and trapped all inside. Members of the gang had been in disguise as bank tellers and security guards, all of them were armed with Torsian Gerana Guns. The gang forced all 147 customers of the huge bank onto the floor and threatened to kill them if they moved. After the gang had cleared the vault of all valuables they went to escape by deactivating their virus. Their virus malfunctioned leaving the security doors closed and their gang trapped inside. Food was scarce inside the building and within the period of two weeks nearly half of the hostages died of starvation. Many hostages suffered from Stockholm Syndrome and could easily be manipulated; by the time the authorities got the security doors open, more than a quarter of the remaining hostages volunteered to help the gang escape the reminants were forced to help. The hostages were forced to run out of the building and down the street at the same time with the gang hiding amongst them. The gang escaped with 271 million dollars and were caught two years later when trying to bomb the department of foreign affairs in Onestra. After the leader Jose Fernandez was captured he was sentenced to life in prison. When asked why he did it he stated "It was for my son's college funds". Malonsia Fofax Shipping Yard Incident On the night of April 24th 2006, the Fofax shipping yard in Malonsia became the site of one of the largest raids ever seen in Jaseque. A team of 59 trained mercenaries, 12 professional theifs and 15 members of DIJATAL terrorist group along with 3 tanks and a stolen warship from Haloma sorounded the shipping yard. At 22:57, the warship sailed into the harbour, and stopped around 400 metres away from the Fofax shipping yard, then 20 minutes later the warship loaded with missiles fired 3 shots, two into each gate and one at the left wall of the warehouse. The tanks then drove in, one went into the warehouse along with half of the team, the other two tanks and the other half of the team guarded the warehouse. The team were raiding the warehouse for Fofax's credit and bank details along with 600 tons of crude oil. The team held the warehouse without suspicion from Fofax or the police for three days, the warship sailed out of the harbour to a beach in Scorbia. The oil was sitting in the yard for 2 days until a Fofax ship arrived at the yard, at this moment the mercenaries sprung onto the ship and killed the crew. A small team of electricans were hired to remove all trackers and equipment which could be used to communicate with Fofax. The team the loaded the barrels and tanks onto the ship. The ship then left the port and headed to Wisconza, Zhof where the tanks and 600 tons of oil were given to the DIJATAL terrorist group, the 15 members of DIJATAL were transported with the package as well. The money recieved ammounted to around 5 million Mercian dollars. Five years later, one of the mercenaries, Juan Willzo was caught after he was found trying to rob a supermarket- he revealed all of the details and told the entire story, but when asked where the money was he responded 'Taskelk'. Demographics of Esparcova Presidents of Esparcova